Japhan Adventures
by noahcomemidnight
Summary: What time is it? Adventure Time (in Japan, of course)! This is going to be a multi chapter story, never fear. I'll also try to update at least once a week... (I may end up like Dan, though... Oops)
1. Spontaneous Travel Plans

"Daaaan?"

"Yeahr, Phil?" Dan called across their flat, and Phil bounced into his room without even bothering to knock. It's not like Dan was doing anything secretive or indulging of his guilty pleasure of reading Phanfiction... Psssshhhhffff why would he be doing that?

"I just booked us a flight for Japan!" Phil bubbled happily, bouncing with excitement.

"Really?" Dan sat up, interested in this newly gained information. "When're we going?"

"Tomorrow!" Phil's face bunched up cutely, and little kawaii hearts and rainbows seemed to be exploding behind him.

"Tomorro- wha- _Phil_!" Dan slammed his laptop shut, running his fingers through his messy fringe. "_What_?! I- what am I supposed to pack? How long are we going to be there? When are we leaving tomorrow? Jesus fucking-"

Phil shifted uncomfortably, his smile dimming dramatically, knowing Dan was freaking the fuck out.

"Um... Pack everything, I'm not sure how long we're going to be there, we're waking up early tomorrow and wE'LL BE IN JAPAN, DAN I CAN'T WAIT!" Phil's excitement overtook him once more, and Dan couldn't help but smile, before shaking his head and laughing softly.

"Oh my god." Dan looked up to see Phil's beautiful- um... ocean blue eyes watching him, waiting for his answer. Dan sighed, and he couldn't help smiling broadly. "Well, let's get packing then."


	2. Edward Cullen and No Homo

"Daaaaan!"

"Whaa-"

"Wake up! Wake up! Our flight leaves in two hours and we have to get there and check in and-"

But Dan had rolled over and covered himself with his duvet. Phil left the doorway to grab the Edward Cullen mask from atop Dan's dresser. He then proceeded to sneak over to the sleeping Dan, crouching down next to his peaceful face that was mostly covered by the duvet. Phil held back his laughter as he began stroking Dan's neck.

"Daaaaaaaniellllllll... It's time for your neck exaaaam..."

Dan's eyes shot open, and Phil saw the complete horror in his eyes, before Dan topped backwards off of his bed, pulling the duvet with him.

"AAAHAHHHJDJSNDKDKSNDJDJDJDJ" He screamed, breathing heavily and holding his hand over his chest.

Phil took off the mask, crying with laughter, with his tongue sticking out a little bit between his teeth.

"PHIL!" Horror was still etched into Dan's face, which made Phil laugh even harder.

"You wouldn't wake up and we have to leave."

"Jesus Christ," was all Dan said, and Phil left Dan's room to finish packing.

.•*. .*•.

When they finally arrived at the gate, the flight crew had begun letting people on board. The pair boarded, placing their luggage in the designated areas. Dan was having a bit of trouble lifting his suitcase, but when Phil offered to help him, he brushed it off.

"Phil, I am perfectly capa-"

And as if on cue, the suitcase began to fall off the rack and on top of Dan. Phil helped Dan steady it, before nudging his friend with his hip, motioning him to get out of the way.

"I can get it, honestly, Phil. I just lost grip of-"

"Dan, sit down and let me do it." Phil commanded, and Dan knew when Phil became even a little bit stern, he should just let Phil get his way. Dan shuffled to his seat, and when he sat down, he heard it.

"Are you two married?"

Dan turned around to see a little boy no older than six popping over the seats. The boy reminded him of Darcy, his friend Louise's child, but of course, the opposite gender.

"E-excuse me?"

"Are you two married?" The little boy repeated, his heavy English accent making sure to enunciate every word. "Do you know what being married is?" The boy cocked his head to the side, his brown eyes watching Dan intently.

"I-" Dan laughed at the boy's adorableness. As if he and Phil were together! Pfffff that's ridiculous... right?

"N-no. We're not married, no." Dan shook his head and the little boy sighed.

"Oh... okay."

A movement caused Dan to look away from the boy, which ended up being Phil approaching him.

"Dan you luggage is in that bin over th-" Phil looked over Dan's shoulder to see the little boy popping over the seats. Dan couldn't her but smile when he saw Phil's face light up at the sight of the small child.

"Hello there!"

"Hello," the little boy smiled, showing some of his missing baby teeth.

"What's your name?"

"Tristan."

"Are you exited to be heading to Japan, Tristan?"

The boy nodded. "I'm visiting my Uncle Dean and Aunt Cas! Mummy said that they have a huuuuuuge house with lots of blossom trees!"

Dan watched as Phil's smile somehow stretched wider, shinning at its full one thousand watts.

"That's awesome! Cherry blossom trees are beautiful, aren't they?"

Tristan nodded eagerly, before his eyebrows became raised and his mouth formed an 'O' shape in realisation.

"You guys are going to have your wedding there, aren't you?"

Dan was taken aback for a moment, and he turned to Phil, who's face mirrored his.

"What?" Dan spoke first, and Tristan frowned a little bit.

"Oh, so you haven't asked him yet?"

Dan sputtered, trying to find the appropriate words to say in front of the small child.

"I'm afraid not. We're best friends and we're just taking a fun vacation to Japan." Phil replied, trying to make sure that the boy knew that they were not, in fact, anything more than friends.

"Oh," Tristan's face fell, and he sighed sadly. "That's a shame. You look like you really love each other. You both have the same hair cut and look at each other the way that my mummy looks at my daddy."

Dan was about to respond when a woman who'd previously been putting her luggage away in the aisle sat next to Tristan.

"Are you ready, Tris?" The woman smiled at her son before seeing Dan and Phil turned towards her and Tristan.

"We're you bothering passengers?" She turned to Dan and Phil before continuing. "I'm sorry if he was bothering you both-"

"No, no. It's fine, honestly." Phil beamed, and Dan smiled too.

There was a beeping sound before the sounds of someone picking up a telephone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is your captain speaking on behalf of the Panem Airlines, we hope you have a wonderful flight. Some quick reminders..."

Dan drowned out the ever familiar run down of what to do and not to do, as well as safety procedures, seeing as it wasn't anything new. He instead sat back, thinking about what the little boy behind him had said about how he and Phil looked at each other. Did he really look at Phil like that? No, it can't be. Dan liked girls. Period. No homo involved.

... right?


	3. Phan Art and Landing!

Phil felt a light nudge. He opened his eyes slowly and yawned, string a bit before closing his eyes again.

"_Phil_,"

Phil opened his eyes at the sound of Dan's voice, which happened to sound really close to him as if-

Phil quickly sat up, not wanting to make things awkward than they already were. How did he manage to fall asleep on Dan?

"Yeah?" Phil stretched, yawning once more.

"We're landing soon and I wanted to wake you up..."

"Yeah... Sorry." Phil rubbed his neck awkwardly, and the pair sat in silence for a while.

Phil felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see the woman behind them with a sleeping Tristan in the background.

"He wanted to give this to you guys."

She handed Phil a sheet of printer paper that had a drawing on it. It was a picture of Dan and himself holding hands and smiling. From his own mouth came a speech bubble that said, "We're friends" but next to it was a thought bubble that said, "I love you". Dan's was exactly the same, and Phil couldn't help but smile. If only this child knew that this was fan art and that even though it was adorable, there was no way that he and Dan would end up together.

... right?

"Tell him I said thank you." Phil smiled at the woman who nodded happily.

Phil turned back around to show Dan the drawing, and his reaction was laughing.

"Oh my god this is adorable! It's the best fan art I've seen in a while that wasn't sexual."

_Huh? Dan had recently been looking at phan art? Didn't he usually try not to delve into the mass of probably-sexual fan creations?_

_"_Fan art?_" _

Dan turned towards Tristan's parental unit and nodded_._

"Yeah... It's the art that our fans create."

"Oh so you're famous?"

"N-not really," Dan laughed uncomfortably, "we're just two nerdy guys with semi-popular YouTube channels."

The woman nodded. "Ah."

Phil could tell that Dan was cringing internally and mentally face palming himself repeatedly. Thankfully before the woman could say anything else, the pilot's voice flooded through the plane cabin, notifying the passengers that the plane was beginning its descent.

About ten minutes later came a jolt and the sound of wind rushing outside of the plane. Phil looked out the window to find that the plane was now on the ground, and he could no longer feel how tired he was, for adrenaline was now coursing through his veins. He could hardly control himself when the plane reached the correct docking station and everyone was allowed to grab their things.

When Phil and Dan grabbed their things and stepped foot off of the plane, Phil pulled out his camera for vlogging.

"Hey Dan," he had already pushed the record button and now had the camera facing Dan.

"Yeahr Phil?"

"We're in Japan!"

Dan let out a small scream that faded into what 'asdfghjkl;' sounded like, and Phil couldn't help but chuckle at Dan's expression of excitement.

"Oh my god, we can now truly fangirl over the amines that we watch. Imagine all the merch!" Dan grinned broadly, gushing with joy.

"We'll see so much Studio Ghibli stuff!"

"All of the Totoros!" Dan bounced as they finally made their way though the doors and into the airport.


	4. The One Bed

After slight difficulty with transportation and language barriers, Phil and Dan finally arrived at their hotel. They checked in and when they unlocked their room and swung open the door, they were shocked that there was only one bed. They had specifically ordered a room with two beds, and so Phil volunteered to go back down to the front desk and solve the issue. Dan, who was too lazy to get up after he flopped on the large bed, stared at the ceiling, thinking about what the little child on the airplane had said.

_"You look like you really love each other. You both have the same hair cut and look at each other the way that my mommy looks at my daddy."_

Dan couldn't help but let a smile pull at his lips. It was cute and kind of true... Noooope he was definitely _not_ gay. Dan definitely didn't like Phil in that way and didn't like the idea of potentially having to share a bed with Phil. Nope. Nope. No- well maybe he liked the idea a little bit... but not in a sexual way. Phil was his idol and best friend and kinda his cru- nope.

"Dan we got another room,"

Dan jumped, trying to figure out how the hell he didn't hear Phil unlocking and entering the hotel room.

"O-oh really? How did you manage that?"

"Persuasion and some charm..."

"Pffffff," Dan snickered. Phil was in no way persuasive.

Phil smiled, "Yeah. I tried to get one of the rooms next door or across the hall, but they can't kick people out."

Dan nodded understandingly and Phil sighed.

"The room I was able to get is room 143 on the third floor."

Dan raised his eyebrows. The room that they were currently in was on the first floor. That was quite a ways away.

"Okay... I'll take that room."

"Are you sure Dan? I can take it-"

"No no 's finePhil trust me."

"Okay... If you say so..."

Phil handed Dan the room key, and after a moment's hesitation, began making his way to his new room. He began to wish Phil hadn't even gone up to the front desk to ask for another room.


	5. In the End, I'd Do It All Again

Phil watched as Dan closed the door, leaving him alone in the room. There was an eerie silence and he flopped onto the bed. He tried to come to terms with the fact that it was okay. He'd slept by himself before; he did it every night. The one thing that bothered him was that Dan wasn't anywhere near him. I-It wasn't like he had to have Dan with him virtually all the time, right? He didn't have his best friend for, what? Twenty something years? He could stand being alone for a little while, right?

But knowing that Dan wasn't nearby made Phil feel empty (a/n: no that wasn't meant to be sexual. You nasty). Phil had often thought of what life would have been like if he and Dan hadn't met. Dan would probably be a law student, and Phil would still be doing nothing with his life, save coin stacking to try and beat his own world record.

He sighed, and rolled over to grab his vlogging camera from where he'd placed it upon his suitcase. He turned it on and rewatched the video he'd taken when he and Dan disembarked the plane. Phil wouldn't even be here if it weren't for Dan.

He hit the record button and began to ramble about nothing and everything at the same time. Telling about how much his best friend impacted his life. Telling about how he felt a little piece missing from him because Dan way two floors away from him (Phil calculated that his room was exactly 120 rooms away from Dan's).

Phil almost wished that he hadn't gone to the lobby and requested another room. However, he knew Dan would be very uncomfortable if he didn't. He had to put Dan's needs before his own. Phil could deal, right?


	6. What If

Dan and Phil had met up for dinner and gave the other their spare room key in case one of them needed to be woken up (with both of them having the tendencies to sleep in late, it was bound to happen). Dan was surprised to find that the next morning Phil hadn't woken him up. He checked the time to find that it was half past nine, so he got ready for the day, heading down to Phil's room. When Dan unlocked the door, he was only mildly shocked to find that Phil hadn't risen for the day yet. He was going to pay back Phil for what he'd done yesterday morning before arriving at the airport, but couldn't bring himself to when he saw part of Phil's face adorably poking out from the duvet and his messy black fringe.

Dan didn't want Phil to wake up to him staring at him, so he sat himself on the floor with his back leaning against the bed and his head near Phil's. Dan couldn't help but take a selfie with sleeping and very cuddly looking Phil, debating wether or not to post it on his social media sites. In the end, he decided against it.

He didn't know what to do to busy himself with while he let Phil sleep for a little while longer. He found himself without his laptop, so he quietly slipped out and back to his room to retrieve it before returning. Dan sat back where he'd been next to Phil earlier and found himself reading Phanfiction and mindlessly browsing Tumblr as per usual. On his home feed, a particular post caught his eye. It was a bunch of gifs of himself and Phil from 2009 to their Easter video from a few days ago. Dan couldn't help but reminisce in the past and smile at how far they'd come. He continued scrolling to see a photo of Phil from his video 'Phil in the Club'. It wasn't that big of a deal until Dan read the hashtags.

_'#i think im going to cry look at that stubble_

_#hnnnnnggggg phil_

_#no wonder dan wants to fuck you so badly_

_#i cannot even fathom this man is 28 brb im crying_

_#fuck_

_#holy hell my ovaries exploded again_

_#slaaaaayyyyy me daddy _

_#daddy as fuck_

_#bang me until i end up as used as the tardis'_

Dan tried so hard not to laugh, and in doing such made Phil stir. Dan couldn't pass up the opportunity to reblog such a golden post... But he couldn't do it on his main Tumblr, otherwise the entire internet, wether in the Phandom or not, would loose their shit. So he logged out and reblogged the post on his not-so-secret secret blog. Dan only logged off of Tumblr from there because his phone binged with a Twitter alert. He opened his Twitter to find that it was from Nick Jonas. Holy. Fuck. Nick. Jonas. Dan tried so hard to keep from screaming.

' nickjonas: danisnotonfire Hey buddy, you in London?'

Before Dan could think of a reply, his hair was stroked by a hand. He jumped slightly and turned to see Phil smiling sleepily, his hand hanging over the side of the bed.

"G'mrn'" Phil mumbled, rubbing his eyes, and Dan couldn't help but smile back at his adorableness- no wait. Um no homo.

"Morning,"

Phil blinked tired and stroked Dan's hair again. In Dan's opinion, it was actually kind of a nice feeling to have his hair stroked...

"Remember when you met me at the train station for the first time?"

_Damn right in the fucking feels. Jesus Christ, Phil._

"Of course," Dan replied softly after a moment's hesitation, and Phil closed his eyes, his face blissful as he remembered the train station and meeting his best friend for the fist time.

"What if we'd never met?" Phil stopped stroking Dan's hair, to Dan's disappointment.

_What if they hadn't met? Oh god. _Dan knew this already, but his life really did depend on Phil. Phil was like the L to his Light, the Hikaru to his Kauru, the Lily to his Snape, the Sherlock to his John, the John to his Dave, and the list goes on. Life without Phil would be like living without the internet- although on a much worse scale.

"I-I-" Dan didn't know what to say. What was he _supposed_ to say?

There was an unbearable silence, save the rustling of Phil unravelling himself from the sheets.

"I'm going to get ready, 'kay?"

Dan nodded, collecting his things to head back to his own room and give Phil his privacy, thinking about how horrific life would be without Phil.

_**Author's Note: Hey guys. Sorry for not updating this, like, at all. I just felt that with the Japhan video having already come out that this fiction would become irrelevant (I had written this chapter along with many others before Phil and Dan posted the video, so many of the events that I thought might happen didn't). As a result I didn't post and then school got in the way and jsfdakjlfaskhdfh excuses, excuses. I don't even know if I should even bother posting the rest of the chapters that I had written for this fic. Should I even post the rest?**_

_**-noahcomemidnight**_


	7. Blossoming Love

Jasev

Phil got ready for the day, thinking about how stroking Dan's fluffy duckling fringe made him feel safe and secure. He wished he could just tell Dan how much he means to him, however it wasn't that easy. He didn't want to come off as anything other than straight, otherwise he would make Dan uncomfortable and then things would become awkward... Phil just wanted to maintain their friendship, but at the same time he had to let Dan know how he felt.

By the time Phil finished getting ready it was half past ten. He and Dan went to the front desk to ask which stores, restaurants, and sights understood and spoke English. The pair then hit a nearby Starbucks where the baristas understood English, grabbing two coffees. They didn't have any plans or things to do for the next few hours, so after Tweeting and updating other social media sites at Starbucks, they took a leisurely stroll around the area.

It was a beautiful scene on the cobblestone walkways past shops, which led them to a park. It was all open field with clusters of families on picnics, flying kites or remote control planes, and playing with other families. Surrounding the park were cherry blossoms, their petals floating gracefully to the ground when the wind tugged them off the tree branches. Dan suggested they take a selfie with the blossom trees not only because they were beautiful, but also to be able to update the fans on their activities. The pair also recreated the selfie they took back in London when they were running, but with the pastel cherry blossom aesthetic. Phil couldn't help but smile, thinking about how lucky he was to have such an amazing friend. If only he could bring himself to tell Dan how much he appreciated him.


End file.
